


Yellow Elephants

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [60]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Baby Shower, Fluff, planning, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 60 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Michela and Laurel with the prompt: Cross my heart hope to die





	Yellow Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any inconsistencies with the show I'm currently on season 3 so I don't know what is happening with Laurel or the baby. If this isn't what is happening just call it some happy au fluff. Thank you for tuning in to part 60! Only 40 more to go.

Michaela was not the type to have sleepovers, never had the opportunity when she was a kid. Then again the more that she thought about it she probably wouldn’t have wanted it. Still Laurel had asked and she couldn’t say no to her.

After all that her friend had been through Michela felt that she should be there for Laurel. Wes was dead and Laurel was pregnant with his baby which complicated things even more than they already were.

Tonight was not about complicated though tonight was about a distraction not just for Laurel but for both of them. Thinking of anything but Wes and his death.

The baby may not be the best thing to be happening to Laurel but Michela knew it was something to think of besides all the crazy stuff going on around them.

“I don’t need a baby shower.” Laurel insisted, peering from her side of the bed over to Michaela’s phone.

“These are all my best ideas for a baby shower Laurel. I should be saving them for my baby but I am graciously sharing them with you. You should take them before the offer is withdrawn.” Michaela warns her, scrolling past a few pictures before showing one to Laurel.

Laurel tilts her head as she looks at the picture. It’s cute but it feels like too much. She moves to scroll down to search other images before she stops. “This one- I like this one.”

Michela turns her phone back and looks at the picture. Her head is tilted as she carefully observes. “Yellow and grey- elephants.” She repeats before giving an approving nod. “You have to wear a yellow dress something bright and sunshiney to match the theme.”

Laurel wrinkles her nose at the idea of it. She was typically a navy and other dark colors kind of girl not some sunshine yellow princess. Still the look on Michela’s face meant she was not going to budge on the subject. 

“Mustard yellow and no flowers.” Laurel argues.

Michela considers the point. “I want nice sandals maybe with some flowers.”

Laurel considers before nodding. “Deal.”

Michaela holds out a hand with her pinky sticking out.

Laurel smiles as she looks at her friend. “Are we seriously going to pinky swear?”

“It’s the closest we can get without a legal document.” Michela tells her.

Laurel stares at Michaela’s pinky for a moment before she locks her with it. 

“Cross your heart?” Michaela asks, a smile playing on her lips..

Laurel lets out a huff before she nods. “Cross my heart hope to die.’

Michela lets go of her pinky and smiles. “Good- now let's talk guests.” She turned to look back to the contacts in her phone.


End file.
